


Don't Touch Shield's Girls

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clingy Seth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I really do need help in tagging T-T, he's clingy, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: When Bray Wyatt and his lackeys attack you and your sisters during a match, Shield comes down to save their girlfriends from them. However, it seems that Bray has gotten into your head, and Seth isn't all that happy when your sisters tell him, so he comforts you.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose|Jon Moxley/Nikki Bella, Roman Reigns/Brie Bella, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Don't Touch Shield's Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Request - Reader is Bellas’ sister and teams with them for a matchup. They are wearing some of their merch for their ring gears. Shield comes out to save them when they’re attacked by Shield’s rivals. 
> 
> ***Reader is dating Seth ****Nikki is dating Dean ****Brie is dating Roman
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by wwesarahjaneroszko
> 
> **A/N** \- Wow, this one was a long one! :D But I enjoyed writing this. I added a little hurt/comfort to this instead of just Shield coming out to save their girlfriends, because why not? Also, I hope y’all don’t mind a clingy Seth ;)

You were facing against Sonya, Lacey, and Mandy Rose, with your sisters, the Bella Twins, as your tag team partners. Currently, you were fighting against Mandy Rose, with the momentum.

The audience were rallying for you, wanting the Bella Twin sisters to win this match. And for good reason. Sonya and her gang had put the three of you through a whole bunch of shit, and now it was finally time for payback.

A rebound off the ropes had quickly ended your momentum, which lead to you landing flat on your back, out of breath from a serious clothesline from Rose. 

While your sisters came into the ring to fend off Lacey and Sonya, who came in to aid Rose while Ref was focused on keeping her back, the lights turned off. 

Nobody was expecting this, not even your opponents, from what you could tell by their shocked loud whispers. You let out a shriek when you felt your hair being grabbed and you were yanked to your feet, pain filling all your senses.

Soon enough, the lights came back on and you could tell by his goonies that Bray Wyatt was the one who grabbed your hair, and is now currently holding you in a painful chokehold. As much as you disliked them at the moment, you prayed that Mandy and her two friends had escaped. 

The Bellas were trying to deal with Luke and Erick but the mens’ strength was too much for them. Bray laughed as he glared menacingly at you.

“Look at what we have here, boys! The Shields’ little playthings,” Bray taunted, shaking you a little as he turned to the stairs that Shield usually comes down from.

As much as you tried not to let Bray’s little jab get to you, it did get to you just a small bit. Of course you know that Seth loves you, and none of you are their playthings, but sometimes, these things get to you.

As expected, the Shield’s theme song starts playing, but they didn’t come down from the stairs like usual, which confused the Wyatt family. They came from the ramp, and by the time they noticed, Shield were already in the ring, attacking the Wyatts for even thinking about harming the people they love.

You crawled out of the ring and over to your sisters, who were huddled close to the ramp. You notice Brie was holding onto her ankle, which looked twisted. That wasn’t good, because she needs medical help right away. Nikki was sporting some bruises, but you yourself felt pain all over your body, including in your neck. That chokehold was tight enough where you know there was going to be a dark bruise tomorrow morning, but your left hand felt like someone dunked it in gasoline and lit it on fire.

Soon, you see the Wyatt family fleeing towards the backstage area, which means the Shield were successful in fending them off. The next thing you know, all three Shield guys came over to check on you. Your eyes flitted over to Seth, who looked the most wrecked between the three of them. Inside, you chuckled. No matter how many times he denied it, he always wore his heart on his sleeve when it comes to you. 

“Seth, honey, it’s okay. We’re going to be okay,” you reassure him, despite being in tears yourself. 

You hear Roman and Dean fretting over your sisters, but you were more focused on your boyfriend. He pulled you close to hold you tightly, like he’s scared letting go would cause you to disappear. You keep muttering reassurances to him as he picked you up gently, and you wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you to the back. Roman and Dean help your sisters up, and they follow you, Roman carrying Brie, and Dean helping Nikki walk.

xXxXxXx

“I knew we should have been out there with you guys,” Dean instantly said when you were in the Trainer’s room, getting checked out. He was pacing back and forth.

Turned out that you are sporting a broken wrist, and Brie had a sprained ankle. The two of you would be transported to the hospital as soon as the ambulance arrived. Nikki was the lucky one, she just got a few bruises from the scuffle with the Wyatt Family.

“Would you calm down, Dean?” you grumble. “The good thing is that you saved us. Sure, we’re hurt, but if you weren’t there, we would’ve been worse.”

Maybe you should have thought your words through before you said them, because as soon as they came out of your mouth, a whimper came from Seth, who clung to you tighter. “Seth, honey, it’s okay! I’m going to be okay, we all are,” you tell him, rubbing his back with your uninjured hand.

“The point is, we should have known that they would have pulled something like this. Our feud has been going on for a long while, and they’ve been trying to take us down, and hurt us, for what? The past few months? And when they found out about you guys..” Roman trailed off, shaking his head. He didn’t want to think what would have happened if they hadn’t gotten out there when they did. “Doesn’t matter. From now on, until we finish this feud, we’re going to be out there for any of you. Match or not, there’s no way you are going to be alone.”

Brie smiled at her boyfriend. “Wow, and you say you’re not overprotective,” she teased. Roman only rolled his eyes, but he walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Seth looks over at her, still not having let go of you. “Of course we’re going to be protective of you guys. You’re our girlfriends, and we’re the Shield. We’re the Hounds of Justice. Anybody who dares hurt anybody we care about, we’re going to hunt them down, take them out.”

Just then, a thought came to you. You still couldn’t get the words that Wyatt said out of your head. Dean noticed something was wrong, and he trailed over. 

“What’s up, lil’ sister? What’s on your mind?” he asked, ruffling your hair, making you squeak in irritation as you ducked to avoid his hand.

“Nothing,” you instantly said, not wanting to talk about it. You’d get over it soon enough.

Seth stuck his chin onto your shoulder, and examined your face as he nuzzled it. He thought for a moment, and something came to his mind. But he wouldn’t bring it up now. He’d wait until he was able to get you alone.

xXxXxXx

“Finally! I can sleep for hours on end!” you said as you entered the hotel room you and your sisters were staying in. The three of you finally got the boys to leave you alone for a while, and while you appreciate the fact that they cared, you just wanted some alone time with your sisters to recuperate from the attack.

You collapse down onto the bed you had claimed, careful of your braced wrist, and stared up at the ceiling, a yawn forcing its way out of your mouth. 

“Yeah, we’ll have weeks to rest and train,” Brie mentioned.

“And weeks to talk,” Nikki said pointedly. 

“Huh?” both you and Brie said simultaneously.

“(Y/N), don’t think I didn’t notice your face back in the Trainer’s room. I just didn’t want to bring it up in front of the boys.” Nikki sat down on your bed beside you. She shifted to lean against the headboard as you sat up and did the same. “What’s gotten you down, little sis?”

You sighed. You knew if you didn’t talk now, she’d go to the boys, and they wouldn’t stop bugging you until you opened up. “Well, you know what Bray said when he got us?” you asked, seeing them nod. “I know I shouldn’t let it get to me, but I can’t help but think, what if Seth doesn’t actually love me, and that I’m only his plaything as Wyatt said?” 

“Oh, (Y/N)! That isn’t true! Bray just said that to try to get to you, trying to cause a wedge between you and Seth and us between our guys. Seth thinks the world of you. He loves you so much!” Brie tried to reassure you, but tears were already making a trail down your face.

“We’ll have a talk with him tomorrow, because I’m positive he didn’t mean that. You know that was part of the script, his lines,” Nikki offered, but you shake your head.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll get over it soon. I just...right now isn’t really a great day for me, and I’m positive tomorrow will be better,” you tell them, a smile on your face as you scooted to lay down underneath the blankets. Nikki and Brie looked at each other for a moment before deciding something. They themselves went to bed and all three of you had a restless night.

xXxXxXx

You woke up the following morning to an empty hotel room. Confused, you sit up and rub the sleep out of your eyes. Upon removing your hand from your face, you nearly scream in shock when you see Seth standing at the foot of your bed, a worried look on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me, babygirl?” he said sadly. 

“Tell you what?” You were honestly confused for a moment, until it came to you. Your sisters must have told him. You played innocent for the moment, not wanting him to know that you knew exactly what he was talking about.

“That you were feeling as if what Bray said last night was true. I would have stayed with you all night if I knew. Because it isn’t true. You are more than a ‘plaything’, (Y/N). You’re the light of my life. I’d be so lost without you!” he said, crawling onto the bed to hover over you. 

“I know...it’s just, I wasn’t really having the best day yesterday, and when he said that, I guess it was just the last straw for me, and it just...It just got to me, you know?” you tell him, wrapping your arms around him to bring him down onto you in a hug. He instantly wrapped his own arms around you, effectively trapping you beneath him, with his head on your chest. He looks up and settles his chin on your chest, a sad smile on his face.

“You really need to come to me when it’s getting to you, (Y/N). Because I’m always going to be there for you to show you, and tell you that the things your mind tell you are lies. I will always love you, and I will always believe in you. The things that Bray said? They’re lies as well. He was just following the things the script said for him to do. The script wants Wyatt to try to cause us to break up. Because the scripted Wyatt knows that if I lose you, they’ll win. Because I’m not the same without you.”

Despite feeling like you’re being crushed by the King of Crossfit’s weight on top of you, you felt loved by your boyfriend. “Wow, I never thought the Architect, the King of Crossfit, would be so lost without little old me,” you tease, running your hands through his two-toned hair. 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m only the Architect because I have an amazing woman who stands beside me, helping me with the plans.” He leans up so he could shuffle forward to kiss you. And you happily kiss back.

“I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you though. I guess I just didn’t want to bring you and the others down with my bad thoughts,” you say once you break away from the kiss. “But I promise to tell you next time,” you say when you saw him open his mouth to scold you. “But uh......can you kinda get off? While I appreciate you wanting to hold me, you’re kinda crushing me here. I don’t think the Architect wants to lose his girlfriend due to being crushed by his own weight..” 

With a laugh, he rolls over, carrying you with him so you were the one on top. “How about we be lazy today, just the two of us? We’ll watch Netflix and eat anything you want,” he suggests.

“Yeah, I’d love that. And I love you,” you say, pecking him on the lips.

“I love you, too, babe,” Seth replies, reaching for the remote to start your lazy day.


End file.
